Mikan
by Comicworm
Summary: "Do not forget, you are the night rain. People will run at the sight of you. Someone such as yourself, has no right to be happy. Do not forget, You are a curse" These words echo inside my head, forever a reminder of what I must do. -Mikan Sakura
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! :'(

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~

_I'm sure you wont disappoint me._

_Don't forget who you are, and who you work for._

_If you betray us, the only one that get hurt will be the person you treasure the most._

_You are a plague._

_You bring nothing but harm to those around you._

_You are a curse._

_Don't forget it._

_~.~.~.~.~_

It was ironic how everyone believed that she was still good old Mikan Sakura. It was astounding how even Imai didn't smell a rat these past 7 years in school. The time for her charade was coming to an end. She knew it. The time limit was almost up. Soon, she would be summoned back _there_. Soon, she would have to break the hearts of those around her. She would be ordered to shatter their reality.

She _hated _it.

These past years of bliss, of happiness, everything she worked so hard to build and preserve, was about to be shattered.

As if the wind was mocking her, it howled and slammed against her window, before rushing off.

It left a black envelope behind.

She saw it, and took a trembling breath, closing her eyes.

She reached out and touched the black paper, snapping her eyes open. The once warm chocolate coloured eyes had become a deep dark green.

The time to fulfil her mission had arrived.

~.~.~.~.~.~

_Do not forget, Amaya, you are the night rain._

_People will run at the sight of you._

_Someone such as yourself, has no right to be happy._

_Do not forget, Amaya Inoue. _

_You are a curse._

~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Author's note: Hey all! I know this is rather short but it's just a prologue! I'm promise that the upcoming chapters will be much much longer! =)

Please review and tell me what you think so far! =)


	2. Goodbye

Mikan

It was a rainy day.

"_I hate rainy days! Amaya~~ make the rain go away!"_

Mikan Sakura was depressed. To say that was creeping everyone out would be an understatement. The students of class B, now in their last year of high school, stared at Mikan, unsure of what to do. The absence of the usual "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" seemed to render them unable to start their usual daily routine of messing about before class started. Mikan, on the other hand, seemed to be wilting. She was sitting in her seat, _early_ for once, and looked a right mess. Her hair was done up in lopsided pigtails, a look that sent many into giggles, while her uniform was crumpled and the socks were of unequal length.

The atmosphere was tense and filled with hushed whispers before Natsume arrived. He entered, took one look at the rest of the class, wondering what was up, before his eyes pinpointed Mikan in her wilting state. Immediately, his usual scowl deepened and he stormed over to where she was, and gave her a flick right in the middle of her forehead.

…...

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Mikan's shriek was heard throughout the school. Her classmates all winced in pain.

"Natsume! What was that for! That hurt so bad!" Mikan shouted, while holding her head in agony.

"You were disturbing the entire class. Why are you even acting so depressed? It's just raining for crying out loud." Natsume drawled out. Mikan groaned and grabbed her head, squeezing her eyes shut and let out a small whimper "Still Nat, you don't have to flick me that hard! It hurts.."

Natsume's eye twitched. "What did you call me?" he growled out. Mikan took one look at him and gave a squeak of terror. "N-n-n-nothing!" she cried and ran out of the class, away from the ominous aura that was practically oozing from Natsume. Class B gave a sigh of relief. Mikan was back to normal, thanks to Natsume, and all was well again.

"_Okay Kaiko, be patient! The rain will go away soon, so stop sulking! You'll be able to play in the garden later"_

Mikan ran. And ran and ran and ran. She really wasn't really running because of Natsume's intimidating aura. She was running to escape, to get some respite. Her mind was a mess and she needed to sort herself out.

~.~.~.~.~.~

What was wrong with her? Memories of _her_, memories of _Kaiko_ were flooding her mind.

_Kaiko_

The name brought back so many memories. She whispered the name gently in her mind, like how a mother would whisper the name of her newborn baby.

_Kaiko, how are you?_

It had been years since she had seen her. Seven years to be exact. Seven years since she took up the name "Mikan Sakura". Seven years since she entered the academy. Seven years since she met Natsume. Seven years of collecting as many alices as she could from the students here. Seven years since she left Kaiko in the hands of _them_. Seven years of hating herself for leaving Kaiko alone. Seven years since she embarked on this life changing mission, and it was all about to end.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she never knew, she never thought that it would be this hard.

It was hard to let go of Mikan Sakura. Admittedly, she had hated the personality of the bubbly, cheerful and optimistic person that she was forced to become. However, slowly, she grew… used to it. It was easier each day to slip back into the happy-go-lucky girl.

Along with that, somewhere, somehow, Natsume had crept into her heart, her real heart, and had stayed. It was going to be painful, she knew, it was going to be dangerous, and she knew that ultimately, she was going to be the one most hurt by all of this.

'_I'm coming back Kaiko, wait for me.'_

~.~.~.~.~.~

Mikan was headed towards the northern forest. With each step, she seemed to deflate, with each step, she seemed to be replaced by a different person, a meaner, tougher and cruel person. The she opened her eyes next, she was right in the center of the forest. Taking one last look back at the academy, she whispered, "goodbye guys" and vanished.


End file.
